vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Quartz
|-|Rose Quartz= |-|Pink Diamond= Summary Rose Quartz was the founder and former leader of the Crystal Gems. Enthralled by the beauty of Earth, Rose led her friends and allies in a Rebellion against the Gem Homeworld around 5,500 years before the events of the series, successfully driving the invading Homeworld Gems off the planet and saving the life forms inhabiting it. Rose eventually developed a romantic relationship with a human, Greg Universe, before giving up her physical form to give birth to their son, Steven, who inherited her gemstone. A natural leader, Rose Quartz is indicated to have had a caring and loving personality. According to Bismuth, Rose was an atypical kind of Gem; rather than living in accordance to her Gem caste's values, Rose chose to be different and encouraged other Gems to be, too. Her doctrine was that Gems can take control of their own identities and that her race's limited display of individuality is a conviction forced upon them. In the same manner, Rose had shown displeasure towards the Gems' traditions and natures. She got somber when reflecting on Gems' static existences, and she also admitted that she never missed her home. This discontent sparked her interest in humans, who are always changing and redefining themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless, Identifies as female. Age: Over 5,500 years when she was alive Classification: Gem, Diamond, Leader of the Crystal Gems, Steven's Mother, Deceased Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Summoning, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shield and Sword Proficiency, Can fuse with other gems, Bubble Manipulation, Healing Tears, Can create sentient plants, Can jump higher than humans, Can control how fast she falls, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Doesn't need oxygen to survive, Transmutation (Turned dirt into gems, Word of God confirms that she can create gem shards), Telepathy (Can enter the opponent's mind while unconscious) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (The Diamonds are the leaders of the entire gem race and were stated to be "absolutely, totally, completely flawless beings", which should put her above Lapis Lazuli, Has the same powers as Steven Universe) Speed: At least Relativistic, likely Higher (Massively faster than Pearl, who can pilot the Ruby ship through asteroids at 33.821% of the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class NJ Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (The Diamonds are the leaders of the entire gem race and were stated to be "absolutely, totally, completely flawless beings", which should put her above Lapis Lazuli, Has the same powers as Steven Universe) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Gems can "get all the energy they need from their gems") Range: Melee physically, Higher with her Sword, Some meters by throwing her shield Standard Equipment: Her sword, Her shield Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius in combat (Has over 5000 years of battle experience, was the leader of a 1000 years long war and is superior in skill to Garnet and Bismuth, who are skilled enough to defeat multiple entire battalions of Quartz soldiers by themselves with little difficulty, Started and led an entire rebellion against Homeworld, Is a Diamond, one of the leaders of the entire gem race) Weaknesses: Cannot regenerate the gem on her belly, and will die if it is destroyed. Enough damage will make her physical form revert into her gem. Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Category:TV Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Healing Users Category:Plant Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Swordswoman Category:Life Support Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Astral Projection Users